


Worth The Trip

by Runan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runan/pseuds/Runan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat reluctantly calls Sollux for help, and ends up getting a little more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kink meme.

“Thith ith tho fucking typical,” Sollux panted, a single bead of sweat working its way down his cheek. “Karkat Vantath thcrewth up, newth at eleven!”  
  
Karkat groaned. “Oh my god, are you serious? Did those actual words just come out of the horror show you fondly refer to as a face gash? Give me a fucking break, Sollux!”  
  
Above him Sollux sneered, even as he rolled his hips down to meet Karkat’s in a steady rhythm. “What, another one? Are you a mathochitht now KK?”  
  
“I must be, considering I put up with your hoofbeastshit on a regular basis.” Karkat’s rebuttal was almost absent-minded. He licked his lips, watching in fascination as his bulge slid in and out of Sollux, smears of genetic material painting the insides of the wiry thighs that straddled him.  
  
He hadn’t meant to get hurt—obviously. The side quest had been meant as a distraction, just a way to pass time during a lull in the game. Kill a few imps, solve a few stupid puzzles, yawn. So _maybe_ he’d gotten a little careless. He was over-leveled for the quest anyway, that last boss had no business being so powerful. To add insult to injury, it had grabbed his ankle with an all-too-familiar claw before he’d managed to decapitate it.  
  
A quick prod had revealed that his ankle probably wasn’t broken, but a fracture was a distinct possibility. So Karkat had gritted his teeth, wrestled his pride into submission, and called Sollux for help.  
  
“Yeah, you’re thuch a fucking martyr.” Sollux’s usually nasal voice had a raspy edge to it. His fingers skittered along Karkat’s chest for a moment, seeking purchase, before wrapping around Karkat’s shoulders. Then he closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, his face a mask of concentration. “Nngghh, yeah, like…like that, fathter, _c’mon_ …”  
  
Any witty retort Karkat might have made died in his throat at the sudden increased friction, and all he could do was choke out a strangled moan instead. Sollux was hot, so fucking hot inside, with an ever-present ghost of electricity that hinted at the psionic inferno barely contained within his skinny frame. For a moment they rocked together wordlessly.  
  
When Sollux had showed up to rescue him, Karkat had already braced himself against the merciless teasing he knew he was about to endure. He probably deserved it, too, getting all cocky and over-confident like that. Hunched and defensive, he watched the eerie red-blue glow grow brighter as he sat against the wall of the cave where the side quest had taken place.  
  
Finally the light spilled around a bend in the tunnel, and Sollux himself appeared. His brightly glowing eyes obscured most of his features, but, squinting, Karkat thought he could make out an irritated scowl.  
  
He opened his mouth, but all that came out was a startled “oof!” as he was flung backwards and pinned against rough stone. For a moment he struggled instinctively against the tendrils of psionic energy that held him in place, but he knew from experience that it was futile. He leveled a glare at his captor (ha). “What the fuck are you doing?”  
  
“Now KK, ith that any way to thpeak to the troll that came all the way down here to rethcue you from your own incompetenthe? I’m hurt.”  
  
Aw, crap. Sollux was in one of _those_ moods.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m an idiot, did my lusus drop me on my head when I was a wriggler, I owe you big time, etcetra. Can we please save the snarky banter until _after_ you get me out of here?”  
  
Sollux cocked his head and made a show of considering. “Dependth. What’th in it for me?”  
  
“Oh my god, really? _Really_?” Karkat’s frustration was reaching critical levels. “How about a free ride on my bulge, you useless sack of shit!”  
  
For a moment the glowing bonds seemed to falter, and Karkat thought he saw Sollux swallow nervously. There was a slight pause.  
  
“Ehehe, that could be arranged.” Sollux’s voice is definitely a little shaky, and the abrupt surge of heat in Karkat’s groin has him biting back a startled curse.  
  
“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, okay.”  
  
——-  
  
The first time they’d done this they’d been a pair of fumbling idiots, nervous and clumsy, and it had been messy and short and oh so good. Now it was even better, and they rocked together in practiced rhythm.  
  
“You don’t even know that half of what I put up with,” Karkat managed to grunt. “I am so…fuck, what were we talking about again?”  
  
“Who giveth a shit?” Sollux gasped back. There were flickers of red and blue energy skittering over his sweat-shiny skin, a sign that he was close, and Karkat wrapped his hands around each jutting hipbone as he tried to drive himself deeper. The next thing out of Sollux’s mouth wasn’t words at all, just a desperate keening wail, and then there was a hot rush of yellow spilling from between his legs.  
  
Karkat thrust himself frantically up into the still-shaking body above him a few more times before being engulfed in a wave of relief and white-hot pleasure. For a moment he could do nothing but shudder helplessly in the aftershocks, dimly aware of a familiar pair of oversized fangs as their owner pressed their lips together briefly.  
  
Then reality intervened again as a dozen sharp pebbles made themselves painfully known against Karkat’s back. His ankle was throbbing. “Oooowww, fuck, this was a stupid place to have sex, ow ow _ow_.”  
  
Sollux rolled his eyes, gingerly easing himself free before flopping next to Karkat with a huff. “You weren’t complaining a minute ago.”  
  
“Yes I was, I just—ow!” Karkat sat up and winced when another rock dug into a tender portion of his anatomy. “Okay, I am done with this fucking cave, let’s get dressed and go.”  
  
There was a dry snicker from behind him as he turned to grope for his clothes. “Man, you are the wortht damthel in dithtreth ever.”  
  
“Call me damsel again,” growled Karkat without turning around. “Go ahead, see what happens.” He hissed in pain as he tugged his jeans on, trying not to jostle his ankle. Then he cleared his throat nervously, flicking his gaze backwards before fixing it on the ceiling. “Anyway, uh, thanks for…you know. Helping me out and shit.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. It’th no big deal. You would’ve done the same for me.” Karkat looked back just in time to see Sollux give him a ridiculous eyebrow waggle. “Bethideth, it turned out to be worth the trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this fic "Riding to the Rescue". You have no idea how tempted I was. NO IDEA.


End file.
